Are You Always Like This?
by Tikayomi22
Summary: A sweet, southern girl transfers to Tōō Academy in Tokyo from Osaka, Japan. When she befriends a pink haired, F-cup girl and a consistently uninterested boy what drama and hilarity will ensue them? And why is Satsuki so determined to get the two of them together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry guys! I think its been like three weeks since I've uploaded. The reason for that is because of this harsh world we live in! But I work on chapters on my laptop and upload them a few at a time. So please be patient with me. Now for my new story Kuroko No Basuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. The anime is created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the art I'm using is done by none other than Ilya Kuvshinov. Both talented and creative.

Anyways, thank you and read on!

* * *

The raucous, metallic shriek heralds the arrival of the gleaming carriage. The doors eased open and she stepped out into the early morning rays. There was hardly a soul at the train station and she preferred it that way.

There was no advantage to waking up at five thirty in the morning from the cacophonous chorus of squabbling birds. None. But it had to be done. This is the journey she had to take and it started with this dull final train ride.

She had been going back and forth for that past month, rearranging her new life in Tokyo. Her mother and father found a school dedicating itself to its athletics- well, it was more like the school found her. Her parents had apparently been talking and making arrangements of their own to move her to Tokyo, without them. Her parents were hard working Contract Managers. They didn't want to relocate but knew she had to go to this school.

So her parent's idea; move their only daughter to the city Tokyo.

When her parents told her that the school had requested her and that she would be living by herself she was ecstatic. She loved her parents and she loved her hometown in Osaka but she also loved volleyball and swimming. And the opportunity to pursue them both at a new school, a new city, and in her own personal apartment was something she couldn't say no to.

She loved adventure.

She was a natural born swimmer and was always complimented on her graceful form. That happened when she picked up volleyball too. In middle school, she was the ace for both sports. But now she would be going to a new school.

Tōō Academy.

Her dark hair cascaded down her slender back and stopped just at her hips. Her caramel skin contrasted with her white mid-sleeved shirt that hung carelessly off her left shoulder, a pair of jean shorts hugged her hourglass figure, and she had a gold charm clasped around her ankle, suspended over her pristine white sneakers. She repositioned the straps of her brown luggage bag onto her shoulders as she exited onto the platform. Ready to head to her new home and start a new year.

Konami Nakamura smiled happily as she began her new journey.

* * *

He lifted his hand to block the harsh sunlight as his eyelids drug themselves open. He woke up to the loud sound of the school bell ringing. It signaled only the middle of the day and he was already over it. The classes were dull, the people were annoying, and the practices were unnecessary.

He wiped the escaped drool from the corner of his mouth as he sat up, running his hands through his navy colored hair, and slipped his bag onto his shoulder. Time felt as if it flowed like cement. He could tell by the way the sun was high in the air it was just the afternoon. He sighed. A minute had passed since he last checked an hour ago, or so it seemed. Sitting there with nothing to stare at was excruciatingly dull.

And there was nothing to do that could solve that boredom. Nothing but basketball anyway.

But what was the point of playing if he beat everyone? He had come to realize not too long ago the other person who could beat him was him. Too many players would give up or lack enthusiasm when they played against him. There was no challenge.

He climbed down the ladder from the very top of the roof and sighed as he pulled the door open.

Hopefully, something interesting would happen, anything.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Konami emerged from the shower. Two weeks prior to this morning Konami brought personal items and clothes from home to her new place. Then spent another week buying furniture for her new apartment and stocking up on food. Today she had finally finished everything.

Her parents had done the technical side of everything, like transfer her files and sign leases.

She was finally able to relax. Classes had already begun two days ago and her files were supposed to be at school by tomorrow.

All she had to do was wait. Or better yet she needed to go do something. A game of volleyball would definitely kill some time. The warm weather, sweat, and destroying her opponent on the court sounded so sweet. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Her towel fell to the ground and she pulled her dresser open. She pulled on a light blue pair of shorts with orange seams, a pink sports bra under an orange cross back tank top, and light blue sneakers. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and slung her blue gym bag over her shoulders.

She was off to find her first victim in Tokyo, and hopefully, they'd be a something of a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Her pink eyes scanned the park, looking for something. The atmosphere around her was thick with annoyance. The warm summer air pushed past her, sweeping her long pink hair with it. The dull orange sky signaled the evening slowly turning to night. The clouds were dispersing and leaving the sky empty. The city noise didn't falter, if anything it became even more busy with people and activities. People making their way from work to home or out with their family and friends.

Not Satsuki. She was making her way from school to look for someone. Someone she spent the majority of her time with since she was a child. Someone she loved like a brother. She worried about him more than he worried about himself. She spent most of her time worrying, especially about him.

He was immature and lacked interest in most things. This happened as they got older. He didn't use to be this way and she had to worry about him less than. But now...

When the familiar sound of a ball bouncing caught her attention she turned a swift corner and found a court. The person she was looking for was standing on it.

"I found you!" She shouted as she watched a basketball fly into the hoop. His dark complexion and effortless shooting made it impossible not to recognize him. He wiped sweat from his drenched forehead and swept his hands through his navy colored hair.

"Ah," he sighed as his navy colored eyes glanced in her direction, "Satsuki, where have you been?"

"At school!" She shouted angrily as she pointed at him, "Where you should have been today!"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" He said as he took another shot, it was lazy yet effect. The ball went in, as per usual. "I was at school just this morning."

Furious now, Satsuki marched over to him. "You're joking right?"

"What-?"

"You came late this morning then skipped afternoon classes to nap on the roof!" She shouted grabbing the ball from his ground.

Aomine shrugged and walked up to her, snatching the ball from her grip.

"I don't need those classes," he said dully, "We've learned that stuff anyway, right?"

"That's not the point." Satsuki frowned deeply as he flexed his arm to throw the ball to the net across the empty court, it went in again. "And I thought you never needed to practice. What are you doing here?"

He yawned. "I'm just killing time. I was bored."

He turned to the ball laying on the ground, gazing at it. "I was playing against some other players earlier but they weren't good. None of them could beat me..."

"Yo-you played another team by yourself?"

"Yea, three on one." He said putting his hand in his shorts pocket. "I beat them 0-50 before they quit."

Satsuki crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes. She didn't feel bad, she couldn't feel bad. He was a basketball player in a world with a billion of other players that couldn't beat him or get to his level, so he would say. That world was probably lonely but still, he was becoming a monster, a heartless monster. And as everything was unraveling she was sure no one could change that.

Suddenly a hand grabbed and picked up the ball. They both froze and eyes surveyed the figure in front of them.

"Do ya'll mind if I play a game or two?"

"Huuuh?" Aomine huffed with raised eyebrows. His challenger was a girl. Not just any girl, a gorgeous one.

She held the ball outwardly with one hand while the other hand rested on her hip. She had dark silk like hair that was pulled neatly into a low ponytail, her skin was flawless and didn't have a single blemish, her evenly toned deep beige skin was glossy with sweat, her eyes were piercing as she smiled at Aomine.

"You want to play me? A girl?" He asked, pulling one hand from his pocket to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry, I don't play girls."

"Oh?" Her voice was light and sweet yet thick with a Kansai accent. "Is that right? Don't tell me you're threatened by little ole me."

Satsuki snickered as she watched a visibly irritated Aomine step directly in front of the girl.

"I'm not threatened by anyone," he sneered, narrowing his eyes. "Especially a girl."

With that, he lunged at her. He swiftly stretched out his hand to grab his ball. He was so fast Satsuki hadn't seen him move. But that was normal. Aomine was fast, faster than anyone she had ever seen. But what had surprised her was the girl, because she was faster.

When he reached for the ball she had bounced it to the ground and let it slip into her other hand, holding the ball from his reach a bit. Satsuki could see he was stunned, although it was just for a moment.

"Then can you prove it?" She said batting her long lashes, "I'm just a little bored. And I've already beat everyone around here at volleyball. I haven't played basketball in a while and you look like you'd be a challenge. What do you say?"

Her question was met with silence but it was Satsuki that spoke next.

"You should play her," Satsuki chuckled, mockingly. "Maybe the one to beat you is her."

"Tch." Aomine spat, glaring at her from over his shoulder, "Shut up, Satsuki!"

Aomine turned back to her with gleaming eyes. "Fine, if it'll shut you both up."

The girl giggled as she bounced the ball to him. He tucked it under his arm with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll referee." Satsuki smiled, "We wouldn't want you to be too rough now."

The girl smiled at Satsuki with pure amusement. "It'll be fine. I can handle anything."


	3. Chapter 3

The game didn't last long but it was definitely worth watching. But it wasn't worth watching because of the great skills they displayed but the passion they were emitting. Aomine would dribble the ball around the girl but she would quickly tail him down the court and steal the ball from him. When she would break toward his hoop the favor was quickly returned. It didn't take Aomine but a second to retrieve his ball.

Neither one of them had made a shot yet. Their defenses were impenetrable. She couldn't get past him and he couldn't get past her. Their gazes were intense as they watched one another. But Satsuki knew how this was going to go. Aomine would be able to shoot anywhere and once he did there was no way he'd miss. And there was not a person alive that could block his shot successfully.

He didn't take her as a serious opponent. He was using the game to kill time. But still his eyes never left her and she was smiling. Her smile was nothing more than a gloat. The fact that he hadn't shot yet was like she was trying to prove to him that their game was a bit challenging for him. But Aomine and Satsuki knew better than anyone. He was going to get the ball in and the game would end in a mere second.

Just as Satsuki pictured it, she heard the familiar sound of a ball going into a hoop. The girl marveled at Aomine's shot and clapped gleefully. Aomine had won with a single shot. They stood still in the middle of the court, their chests heaving and sweat dripping down their hot skin. Aomine stared down at the girl, the loser and he looked confused, Satsuki could see why. The girl had lost and yet she didn't look defeated she looked just the opposite. She looked inspired, her eyes were wild with excitement.

"Hey," Aomine shook his head then slid past her, picking up his ball laying on the ground under the hoop and turned toward her with a frown. "I thought you said you were good at this?"

The girl stilled and her excitement dimmed before cocking her head to the side with a mockingly confused expression, "Did I say that?"

Aomine tensed and Satsuki could see the anger growing deep within him preparing to spill as he charged toward her, "Don't challenge people if you don't plan to take them seriously!"

The girl pursed her lips, "I justed wanted to see what those guys were talking about." The girl pointed to the far side of the park and Satsuki saw a large group of basketball players with somber expressions on their faces,

The girl pointed to the far side of the park and Satsuki saw a large group of basketball players with somber expressions on their faces, surrounded by a dark aura. "They said your shot was perfect and you beat them with unbelievable scores. I just wanted to see it for myself."

Satsuki walked up and stood in between them as Aomine stood in front of her with a fire glowing around him. This girl was incredibly odd. Satsuki was sure a girl had never challenged Aomine before. Especially not to test his skill for their own personal viewing. Aomine wasn't pleased, however, and was glaring evilly at her before scoffing.

"They should've played better." The girl nodded at him before turning to Satsuki.

"And are you his coach?"

"As if!" He choked out, earning an elbow to his ribs. Satsuki smiled and bowed to the girl.

"No, just a childhood friend of his," Satsuki sighed, "I'm Satsuki Momoi and this is Aomine Daiki."

The girl bowed deeply then straightened, "My name is Nakamura Konami. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The girl, Nakamura, bowed once more than gave a small wave. "Well, I need to be heading back home. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around."

She went for a bag that was sitting in the grass not too far away.

"Aomine Daiki," Satsuki watched his cobalt eyes drift toward her, glancing over his shoulder. "I hope we get to play again sometime."

He had no witty retort as she waved them goodbye. Then she disappeared down the park path into a crowd of people. Satsuki glanced up at Aomine who was silently staring in the direction she left and she smiled.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

His eyes hardened instantly at the question and turned to her with an incredibly dull look. "No. She just had nice tits."

"Yeah, okay," Satsuki scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "You were staring into her eyes the whole time-"

"Let's go, Satsuki." Satsuki hadn't even noticed Aomine began walking away from her with his ball in his hands. He was quite a few feet away before she called out to him to wait for her and began pursuit. Satsuki smiled unknowingly to him as a light bulb appeared in her head.

Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

"Move it!" Satsuki pushed at the heavy dark skinned boy. He dragged his feet as they appeared through the school gates.

"Alright already," he huffed as he stood up right and turned to her causing her to almost lose her balance.

"We wouldn't be been late if I hadn't woken you up!" Satsuki shouted, jabbing her index finger into his chest. Aomine was troublesome in every way imaginable. It was ridiculous that Satsuki had to lug him around like he was a toddler. "Can you at least get to class on time?"

"I don't need a babysitter." He scoffed throwing his bag lazily over his shoulder.

"You didn't even go to practice this morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine yawned as he waved her off and headed toward the school's main doors.

Satsuki's face fell. She watched him slowly vanish into the school, surrounded by the chaotic stampede of students. She felt like that was how Aomine's life was becoming. He seemed to be vanishing in more ways than one. There was seemingly nothing to provide him with the thrill and exuberant attitude he once had. What was she going to do? Just as Satsuki's thoughts began to overwhelm her a small bump into her shoulder brought her gaze to a pair of hazel gray eyes.

"Excuse me," the girl apologized as she made her way past Satsuki. But before she got too far aways from Satsuki an astonished expression spread across her ideal facial features. The sun's rays gleamed upon her as she spoke. It was almost as if it were a universal answer to Satsuki's silent prayers.

"Oh, I remember ya." The girl smiled.

"You-," Satsuki stammered excitedly, "You're...uh..."

"Yeah," the girl chuckled, "I saw ya yesterday, Konami Nakamura."

"I didn't know you attended this school too."

"No, I just transferred."

"I see..." Satsuki murmured. The conversation fell flat.

"Welp, see ya." The girl, Konami blinked a few times before waving her hand and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Satsuki stammered over her words before grasping onto Konami's shoulder, halting her movements. She had to think of something quick. This was critical and the slightest mistake could turn everything upside down. As Satsuki stared into Konami's eyes blankly her mind raced. Then, a light bulb!

"You're new here, right? So why don't I help you out?"

"Get off will you!" Satsuki ignored the frustrated boy as she pushed at his back. He protested but let her practically force him into the classroom. Other students began to pile in behind them. Classes were going to start any moment now. Aomine turned away from her, causing her to lose her balance. "What is with you today?!"

Satsuki regained her footing quickly straightening herself. "Look, just do me this favor. Just this once."

"Why? What's so important about class _this_ time?" He scoffed ready to head to the door. "And don't tell me it's because my education is important."

The only thing keeping him there was the determination in her pink eyes that he only saw in games. He relaxed for a moment hoping she would quickly explain her reason for the sudden rise in her daily pestering.

"Look, I need your help," Her voice was firm as she spoke, "Can you help me with someone?"

"Someone?" Aomine rose a cobalt eyebrow, though his face still dawned a lazy expression.

"There's a transfer student that I need help with," Satsuki began, "They aren't familiar with anything. Tours and explaining everything to them is going to be a bit hard by myself-"

"Pass."

Satsuki's jaw dropped at his answer. Her pink brows furrowed together. Aomine turned and began to make his way to the door but Satsuki was not going to give up. This was her only other way to help him. She couldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers. No, she wouldn't.

"I'll buy you the new Horikita Mai photo collection book!"

Aomine stopped stiff at the door.

 _Ha!_

She had him. She just had to reel him in.

"A-and I promise you after all of this I'll leave you alone and you can do whatever you want, I promise!" He peered over his shoulder at her, his eyes brooding for a few minutes. His next words hadn't made her beam with excitement, however.

"No deal."

"Oh, come on! Please!

"No, it'd be a pain."

Satsuki frowned then sighed in disappointment. "Fine..."

Her plan failed. She wasn't so disappointed in him. This was expected. He did what he wanted when he wanted. This wasn't going to be easy but Satsuki was up for a challenge. She needed another way in...

Satsuki hadn't noticed Aomine's eyes focus on her. She looked so deep in thought he wanted to ask her why this had been so important, but before Aomine could question her further a loud ringing enveloped the room and halls, signaling the start of classes. Satsuki huffed then quickly found her seat at the front of the room closest to the window.

Aomine scoffed before he moved to sit in his seat which was at the back of the room. There was an empty desk in front of him that separated him from the rest of the row. The air around him was visibly irritable and dark as he dragged himself to his seat. She knew he would have left to go to his spot on the roof but if a teacher would have spotted him in the halls they would have hauled him back to class. He just needed to slip away when everyone went into their classrooms.

Satsuki could tell Aomine was ready to put his head on his desk and fall asleep well before class had begun. He couldn't stand this atmosphere. The students gathering right before the bell rang, the teacher's seemingly meaningless lecture, and the emptiness he felt on the basketball team...

Once the bell finished its ringing the teacher opened the door and walked to his desk. The class was ordered to stand, bow, and sit. None too surprising Aomine did nothing but sit there and yawn. No one noticed and if they did they knew better to say anything.

"Good morning class, " he greeted cordially as the door slid open, "We have a new transfer student."

The room perked up with whispers and gasps as the person stepped in, Satsuki smiled.

"This is Nakamura Konami, our new first year starting today," The teacher said diligently as he looked at the papers in her file before motioning her to speak. "Go on, introduce yourself."

She smiled pleasantly and bowed, "Hello, my name's Konami Nakamura. I'm from Osaka and I just transferred to Touou Academy. I hope we can all be friends."

With each word that rolled off her tongue in a timbre of warmth, the melodic voice sounded distinctly southern. All eyes were on her and quiet murmurs began to bounce off the walls. Some weren't as quiet and were being blurted out loud. Most of the comments were coming from the guys on how hot she was. The rest were girls wondering if she was a model. Everyone seemed to be entranced by her beauty.

Satsuki peered over her shoulder and beyond the row of students behind her to Aomine. The air around him changed instantly. He wasn't lazily sitting at his desk anymore. He had straightened and his attention was evidently on the girl standing in front of the board.

Satsuki knew even Aomine couldn't deny the fact of her beauty either. Her hourglass frame, her long dark princess styled hair, her large chest, which was somewhere in the D size range, her flawless, deep beige complexion, perfect full natural lips, and her bright seductive bedroom eyes. Her eyes were a captivating hazel gray that were lined by long full eye lashes.

She even looked amazing in the schools uniform. There was a red bow tie tied around the collar of her white buttoned up shirt that hugged her torso perfectly, the black skirt with a thick, single white horizontal line at the hem extended to her mid-thigh, her black socks reached just under her knees and she had on a pair of white school shoes.

"You may take your seat in front of Aomine," the teacher instructed before looking to the stunned boy. "Aomine, stand."

The teacher's voice hadn't reached him at first. When his words finally processed he stood, his chair squeaking against the floor. When her eyes met him she stared blankly before she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes as she walked over to him.

She silently took her seat in front of him and faced the board. Then the once loud room filled with active whispers and murmurs fell silent. It was the teacher that broke the silence, "You may sit down now, Aomine."


End file.
